1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a head restraint mounting sleeve for use with an automotive seat. More particularly, the invention is directed to a head restraint mounting sleeve for jump seats commonly found in the rear portion of extended cab trucks and some SUVs, wherein the head restraint is mounted to the vehicles roof header as well as to the jump seat fascia.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist a number of vehicular head restraints mounted to passenger seats for use in vehicles for providing passenger head restraint. Well known conventional head restraints includes a padded head restraint body covered with a flexible upholstery material and extend above the back support region of a seat with the head restraint typically attached directly to the seat. It is also well known to utilize head restraints with sliding connector rods that allow the head restraint to be adjusted and/or removed from the seat. However, there are a number of seating types that do not currently have head restraints provided, including jump seats utilized in SUVs and extended cab trucks. The proposed FMVSS 202 requirement requires head restraints for all passenger seats. Known head restraint mounting systems do not work with many jump seat configurations due to the lack of solid support for the head restraint mounting in the jump seat fascia.
Examples of known seat back mounted head restraints include for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,344 issued Mar. 4, 2003 to Takei teaches an improved method of forming a conventional moveable head restraint to be mounted on the top of a seat back.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,902 issued Feb. 25, 2003 teaches another form of a conventional head rest mounted on a seat back.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,512 issued Jan. 21, 2003 teaches a hinged head restraint to allow for easier seat installation during assembly of the vehicle. The head restraint is mounted on the top of the seat back as is conventionally known.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,068 issued Sep. 10, 2002 teaches a pop-up head restraint for mounting in a seat back to allow for increased driver rearview vision when the passenger seat with said pop-up head restraint is in the down position is not occupied.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,322 issued Jul. 16, 2002 to Nakane et al. teaches a conventionally seat back mounted head restraint having a movable bottom portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,998 issued Aug. 28, 1990 to McClain teaches an auxiliary head restraint detachable pillow system for supporting a passengers head while seated in a automotive vehicle.